


Toxic love

by hiera



Category: Miyavi (Musician), Penicillin (Band)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Shibari
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: Miyavi revient d'une tournée et décide de rejoindre Hakuei pour une dernière nuit...





	

Je reviens d’une tournée européenne pour ne pas dire mondiale. J’ai pu compter sur ma famille et mon équipe mais aussi et surtout mes fans. Je suis revenu au Japon plein d’étoile dans les yeux et plus motivé que jamais et pourtant malgré moi j’enrage. Chaque fois que j’active mon téléphone portable et que je tombe sur leurs échanges sur Twitter je sens la jalousie m’envahir. Pourtant je n’ai aucune raison d’éprouver ce genre de sentiment. D’ailleurs ça ne me ressemble pas. Ce n’est pas moi ou en tout cas ce n’est plus moi. Après tout, j’ai une vie de rêve. J’ai une famille, une femme, des enfants et pourtant parfois il me manque…

 

Nous nous sommes connus il y a quelques années. Combien ? Je ne sais plus exactement mais c’était bien avant de rencontrer ma femme. Nous ne sommes restés ensemble qu’un an et pourtant je crois que je ne pourrais jamais l’oublier. C’était une relation intense, passionnée mais également toxique… autant pour lui que pour moi.

 

Il est presque dix heures du matin lorsque j’arrive à la gare. C’est complètement par hasard que j’ai appris qu’il avait un photo-shoot dans cette ville, seul pas avec son groupe. Il faut dire qu’il est également mannequin. Grand et beau comme il est, quoi de plus normal ? Et je crois que c’est comme ça que je les aime.

 

C’est un membre de mon équipe qui m’a trouvé et fourni son planning de travail mais aussi le nom de l’hôtel et le numéro de sa chambre. J’avoue que dit comme ça, je passe pour un gros psychopathe et ça ne colle franchement pas à mon image de bon père de famille et pourtant cette part sombre de moi existe bel et bien mais uniquement avec mes partenaires masculins. C’est peut-être pour ça que j’ai choisi de me marier. Et croyez moi, je suis un mari, un amant et un père tendre, aimant et formidable. Ma femme ne vous dira pas le contraire et serait bien surprise de découvrir cette par obscur de ma personne.

 

Le photo-shoot en studio a lieu toute la matinée. Il est suivi d’une pause déjeuné. Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas aller le voir immédiatement. Je ne veux pas l’effrayer. Nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis longtemps et je ne veux pas le faire fuir ni le déstabiliser durant sa journée de travail. Et puis je veux prendre mon temps pour que nos retrouvailles soient parfaites.

 

Ma première étape est mon hôtel. J’ai hésité à descendre dans le même que lui mais après réflexion je me suis dis qu’il était préférable d’être discret. Après tout je suis un homme marié et tous ses collaborateurs n’ont pas besoin de savoir que nous sommes plus que des amis.

 

Après une bonne douche chaude et un déjeuner léger, je m’installe dans le Starbucks situé juste en face de son hôtel, le guettant derrière mes lunettes noires. Il ne tarde pas à arriver avec deux de ses collaborateurs. Il a tout juste le temps de prendre une douche et de se changer avant de repartir. De ce fait, il ne traine pas en sortant du van même si  l’espace de quelques secondes son visage m’apparait. Il ne sourit pas. Il ne peut pas non plus me voir mais ça n’a aucune importance. Il faut qu’il reste concentré pour le reste de sa journée. Et la sienne n’est pas encore terminée.

 

Je reste à ma table avec mon café jusqu’à ce qu’il reparte une petite heure plus tard. Mes yeux n’ont pas quitté leurs échanges sur Twitter, ne faisant que renforcer ma rage et ma jalousie. Mais comment osent-ils s’afficher de la sorte sur la place publique ? Officiellement ils ne sont qu’amis mais moi je connais la vérité. Je sais lire entre les lignes et on ne me fera pas croire qu’ils n’ont pas une histoire ou qu’en tout cas qu’ils ne sont pas amants.

 

 

Il est dix-sept heures lorsque j’arrive sur le lieu de son shooting. La séance touche à sa fin. Il ne lui reste que quelques photos à faire. Je l’observe de loin avant de me décider à quitter ma voiture de location pour m’approcher du plateau en plein air. Je suis immédiatement reconnu par son staff avec qui j’échange sourire et poignée de mains. Lorsqu’il tourne le visage vers moi, j’esquisse un sourire en plongeant mon regard dans le sien et l’espace d’un instant le temps semble s’arrêter autour de nous. C’est comme si nous étions propulsés quelques années en arrière, à l’époque où nous étions amants mais surtout où nous nous aimions car quoi qu’il en dise sur la relation que nous avions eu, nous nous sommes sincèrement aimé, du moins à notre façon…

 

Je sais que ma présence le perturbe et qu’il a du mal à se concentrer. Je dois avouer que ça me fait sourire car ça me prouve que d’une manière ou d’une autre je compte encore pour lui ou en tout cas que je lui fais un certain effet. Ce qui n’est pas étonnant après avoir vécu une histoire comme la notre.

 

Le photographe a terminé. Il sourit faiblement à ses collègues leur expliquant qu’il est un peu fatigué et qu’il n’ira pas boire un verre avec eux. Je me dis que malgré le temps, il connait parfaitement son texte et qu’il est toujours aussi docile. Après tout nous ne nous sommes pas encore parlé et il pourrait justement en profiter pour s’enfuir avec eux mais non… Il s’approche de moi, cachant son inquiétude derrière ses verres teintés.

\- Miya-kun ! Je suis content de te revoir, ça fait longtemps !

\- Moi aussi je suis content Haku-chan.

Il rit au suffixe qui en dit pourtant long sur qui commande entre nous. Je suis peut-être plus jeune mais c’est toujours moi qui aie dominé dans notre relation et pas seulement psychologiquement.

\- Tu es venu avec ta famille ?

Sa voix tremble légèrement lorsqu’il me pose cette question. De ma réponse va déprendre beaucoup de chose et il le sait. J’esquisse un léger sourire tout en lui faisant comprendre qu’il est temps qu’il me suive jusqu’à ma voiture.

\- Non Hakuei. Je suis venu seul.

\- Ah…

\- J’ai appris que tu étais ici pour quelques photos alors j’ai eu envie de te voir.

Il acquiesce tout en souriant. Il n’est pas tranquille. Il faut dire que nous ne nous sommes jamais retrouvés seuls lui et moi depuis que je me suis marié. Il ignore sans doute comment se comporter mais surtout comment je vais me comporter avec lui.

 

Après avoir salué le staff, il me suit en silence jusqu’à ma voiture, sans rien me demander comme s’il était naturel que nous partions ensemble. J’esquisse un léger sourire en allumant le moteur. C’est un peu comme si rien n’avait changé entre nous et quelque part mon égo s’en retrouve flatté.

\- Tu veux qu’on s’arrête manger quelque part avant ?

\- Non, j’imagine qu’on commandera une fois sur place, me dit-il en gardant les yeux sur le paysage qui défile derrière sa vitre.

Mon sourire s’élargit un peu plus et alors que j’arrive à un feu rouge, j’en profite pour le pencher vers lui. J’attrape vivement son menton et lui fait tourner le visage vers moi. Je retire ses lunettes et ancre  mon regard dans le sien avant de lui donner un fougueux baiser durant lequel il gémit légèrement. Il ne me repousse pas et se montre même plutôt actif durant cet échange même s’il sait que c’est moi qui mène le ballet. Il n’a pas oublié que j’aime tout contrôler jusqu’au moindre de nos baisers.  

\- Le feu est vert, murmure-t-il lorsque nous arrivons à bout de souffle.

\- Et alors ?

Je pose une main sur son genou et remonte le long de sa cuisse tout en lui adressant un petit sourire carnassier. Depuis combien de temps n’ai-je pas étreint un homme ? Bien longtemps… et avant de le revoir je crois que je n’en ressentais pas le besoin mais le fait de l’avoir là, à portée de main me donne envie de lui faire du mal. Mais je sais qu’il aime ça. Il n’y a qu’avec moi qu’il assume cette face cachée de sa personne. Ce côté masochiste refoulé… ça au moins je sais qu’il ne le fait pas avec l’autre et de toute façon je vais immédiatement le vérifier car l’hôtel n’est plus très loin.

 

Je me gare et nous montons immédiatement. Il a l’air un peu gêné. Il ne devrait pas. Nous sommes deux vieux amis alors même si nous sommes reconnus, qu’est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Qui saura que dans le secret de ma chambre, nous allons nous envoyer en l’air ? Et il me tarde d’y être, d’ailleurs dans l’ascenseur je ne résiste pas à l’envie de le plaquer contre le miroir pour dévorer ses lèvres et son cou. Je respire  longuement son odeur. Elle m’avait manqué.

\- Tu sens déjà comme je suis excité ?

Je presse mon entrejambe contre la sienne tout en lui murmurant ces quelques mots au creux de l’oreille. Je la mords doucement avant de l’entrainer vers ma chambre dès que les portes métalliques  s’ouvrent.

 

Hakuei s’arrête devant la porte sans la franchir. Je le pousse alors à l’intérieur avant de refermer derrière moi. Je pose ensuite mes mains sur ses hanches tout en humant son parfum dans le creux de son cou.

\- Est-ce que ça te plait ? Je l’ai décoré comme au bon vieux temps.

Pétales de rose, cordes de shibari... La liste est longue mais le plus important est de savoir que nous avons de quoi nous amuser toute la nuit et je compte profiter de chaque minute passée avec lui car j’ignore si cela se reproduira. La raison voudrait que non. Cette nuit, c’est un coup de folie,  un acte égoïste. Une tentative désespérée pour marquer mon territoire une dernière fois en sachant pertinemment qu’entre nous plus rien n’est possible. J’ai une famille et lui j’imagine qu’il est avec l’autre. Mais le temps d’une nuit, nous allons nous accorder une parenthèse. De toute façon s’il ne voulait pas, il ne m’aurait pas suivi et ne me laisserait pas le déshabiller.

\- Tu es magnifique. Le temps ne semble pas avoir de prise sur toi.

Je soulève une mèche de ses cheveux. Ils sont doux et agréables à toucher, un peu comme sa peau encrée. Du bout des doigts je caresse les dessins imprimés sur ses bras, remontant longtemps jusqu’aux oiseaux inscrits sur le haut de ses pectoraux.

\- Magnifique…

Je souris tout en murmurant ces mots. Lui ne dit rien. Il attend, souriant légèrement, un peu énigmatiquement. Je souris à mon tour et presse chastement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je n’approfondis notre baiser qu’en sentant ses lamelles de chair s’écarter pour inviter ma langue à rencontrer la sienne. Sa salive à un goût de tabac et je pense que le temps d’une nuit je m’adonnerais volontiers à cet ancien vice.

\- Tu m’as manqué.

Il se contente de me sourire et ce n’est pas la réponse que j’attends. Je glisse alors une main de ses cheveux et les tire en arrière. Il gémit un peu et je commence à dévorer son cou. Il n’a pas de séance photo demain ni dans les prochains jours. Il n’y avait qu’aujourd’hui et quand bien même je m’en fiche. J’ai envie de goûter à sa chair et de rattraper le temps perdu en sachant que ça sera très certainement notre véritable dernière fois. 

\- Je sais que je t’ai manqué. Je le vois dans ton regard.

Il esquisse un sourire insolent. Il me provoque. C’est sa manière de me dire qu’il a envie que je sois méchant avec lui et que je lui fasse mal. Je le connais par cœur et je sais très exactement quoi faire pour le faire jouir.

\- On va commencer par prendre un bain, tu veux bien ?

Alors qu’il acquiesce, son téléphone portable sonne dans la poche de son jeans qu’il a toujours sur lui. Mon visage s’assombrit et je baisse les yeux vers son pantalon. Je tends la main pour le prendre lorsqu’il m’arrête en m’attrapant le poignet. Son regard me demande de ne pas y toucher et je sens la colère m’envahir au point que je ne peux empêcher ma main de rencontrer son visage. La gifle est plus sonore que douloureuse. Sa joue est rouge mais il a connu pire avec moi.

\- C’est lui c’est ça ?

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure avant de retirer le reste de ses vêtements. Il prend ensuite avec précaution mon poignet et me tire vers la salle de bain en murmurant faiblement :

\- Ça n’a aucune importance, viens prendre un bain avec moi.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, il commence à ouvrir ma chemise tout en cherchant mes lèvres. Il essaie de détourner mon attention et d’apaiser ma colère et rien que ça, ça me conforte dans l’idée qu’ils sont ensemble et me donne envie de lui faire mal. Il le sait et me sourit comme pour m’en donner l’autorisation avant de se mettre à genoux pour défaire la boucle de ma ceinture. Les regards qu’il me lance sont sans équivoque. Il en a envie autant que moi et nous voilà replongé quelques années en arrière, lorsque nous savions qu’il n’y avait qu’ensemble que nous pouvions être vraiment nous-mêmes.

 

Je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux et sourit tout en lui murmurant :

\- Applique-toi bien.

Même si je sais qu’il le fait toujours. Sa bouche est merveilleuse et ses lèvres me donnent autant de plaisir que sa langue. Depuis combien de temps on ne m’avait pas sucé de cette manière ? Il n’y a qu’un homme pour faire une fellation aussi parfaite. Il sait très exactement quoi faire pour me donner du plaisir.

\- Tu peux arrêter, je n’ai pas envie de jouir comme ça.  

Pour appuyer mes propos, je lui tire les cheveux en arrière et extrais moi-même mon sexe de sa bouche si désirable. Je la baiserais à nouveau tout à l’heure, en attendant nous allons nous détendre dans un bon bain.

 

Il se relève alors que je garde ma poigne sur ses cheveux et dépose un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Tu suces toujours aussi bien Hakuei mais je ne veux pas jouir tout de suite.

Sans le lâcher je le tire vers la baignoire déjà pleine. J’avais demandé à la réception qu’on me la remplisse et je dois dire que la température est idéale. J’installe mon amant entre mes jambes et commence en lui frotter le dos. Déposant par moment quelques tendres baisers contre ses omoplates.

\- Ce genre de moment aussi m’ont manqué.

Il sourit. Je ne le vois pas, je le devine parce que je le connais par cœur. Et cette manie de ne jamais répondre. Il sait que ça va finir par m’énerver et prend un malin plaisir à le faire pour me rendre encore plus hargneux une fois au lit. Quel vilain garçon. A-t-il déjà oublié le goût de mes punitions ? Ou bien faudra-t-il que je le lui rappelle ?

\- Mais nous avons vingt-quatre heures pour rattraper le temps perdu.

\- Rien que ça ? Murmura-t-il avec une pointe d’indifférence.

\- Tu n’es pas content ?

\- Si, alors n’en perdons pas une miette.

Il se retourne alors vers moi, se mettant à quatre pattes dans l’eau et capture délicatement mes lèvres. Le baiser est chaste. Il sait qu’il n’a pas le droit de l’approfondir sans que je lui en donne la permission. Je caresse du bout des doigts son visage avant de lui demander :

\- Tourne-toi que je te baise un peu.

Il acquiesce en esquissant un sourire puis me tourne le dos, restant à quatre pattes dans l’eau. Je m’approche de ses fesses et mords à pleine dents dedans. Il pousse un petit cri de douleur très vite remplacer par des gémissements où s’y mêlent également du plaisir alors que je caresse son sexe tout en léchant les marques que je lui ai faites. Lentement ma langue se déplace et vient lui donner un tout autre plaisir. Est-ce qu’un autre que moi va jusqu’à lui faire un anulingus ? Je ne crois pas. D’ailleurs il a l’air d’aimer ça. Je le sens à son corps qui tremble légèrement. Il essaie de retenir ses gémissements. Il ne veut pas me montrer à quel point il aime ça pourtant lorsque je finis par introduire un doigt en lui et que je stimule sa prostate, il ne se retient plus. Une claque sur les fesses et un : « Tu vas voir comment je vais te faire gémir salope ! », suffisent à nous exciter complètement. Je dois même avouer que je dois me faire violence pour ne pas le prendre immédiatement. Mais le faire sans avoir fini de le préparer, c’est prendre le risque de le blesser et même si j’aime lui faire du mal, je veux qu’il y prenne également du plaisir.

 

Un second doigt puis un troisième qui passe difficilement m’assure qu’il ne pratique plus aussi souvent la sodomie. Alors quoi ? Son nouveau chéri n’a pas envie de passer par là ? Il ne sait pas à côté de quoi il passe car j’ai rarement baisé une paire de fesses aussi bandante. Dans un sens ce n’est pas plus mal. Son étroitesse n’en est que meilleure et c’est en douceur que je m’introduis en lui, m’enfonçant lentement pour ne pas le brusquer et appréciant chaque gémissement mais également chaque frottement de muscle. Une fois complètement en lui, je dépose un baiser entre ses omoplates avant de me pencher sur son oreille. Je la mords légèrement puis lui murmure :

\- Tu vas voir, je vais nous donner beaucoup de plaisir.

Sur ces mots je commence à bouger, d’abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite ne me souciant pas de faire déborder l’eau de la baignoire pendant notre ébat. Ça n’a aucune importance. Seuls nos corps unis et le plaisir que nous partageons comptent.

\- Je veux t’entendre gémir plus fort !

Je lui tire les cheveux en arrière tout en lui donnant un coup de reins plus brutal que les précédentes. Que j’aime entendre sa voix. Elle est si belle, si excitante… Après tout, il n’est pas chanteur pour rien.

 

Après de long va et vient en lui, je finis par me retirer. Le laissant ainsi reprendre un peu son souffle. Ses bras tremblent autant que ses jambes et il a bien du mal à se redresser. Il a jouit et moi pas. J’ai su m’arrêter à temps. Je veux encore en profiter. Je veux me souvenir de cette nuit et je veux qu’il continue d’y penser lui aussi même lorsqu’il repartira avec ce petit minet. De toute façon ce n’est certainement pas lui qui pourra le baiser comme moi je le fais.

\- Allons au lit.

Je sors de la baignoire en premier puis l’aide à s’extraire de l’eau. Il a encore le souffle court et je souris avant de lui donner un langoureux baiser. Un peu de tendresse avant de passer aux choses sérieuses n’a jamais fait de mal. Nous nous essuyons rapidement avant d’aller nous étreindre au milieu des pétales de roses dans les draps propres et parfumés. Je me montre doux avec lui, l’embrassant et le caressant comme pour le rassurer sur la suite. La lueur d’inquiétude que je vois dans ses yeux me fait sourire. On dirait qu’il a perdu l’habitude. Il faut dire que nous ne nous sommes pas retrouvés dans le même lit depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant il devrait savoir que peu importe le mal que je lui ferais, le plaisir sera toujours plus grand.

 

Après de long échange de salive, je finis par le basculer lentement dos au matelas. Mes mains parcourent toujours son corps, profitant de sa peau si douce.

\- J’ai emmené ce que tu préfères.

Je dépose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me lever pour aller chercher les cordes. Plus que des menottes c’est ce genre de lien qu’il préfère. Je vois l’expression de son visage changer à la vue de ces doux instruments de torture ou plutôt de plaisir. D’ailleurs il se laisse docilement attacher. Il aime ça et par chance je n’ai pas perdu la main pour ce qui est de l’art du shibari. Je me souviens très exactement des nœuds qu’il préfère et de comment l’entraver pour le frustrer mais l’exciter également.

 

Une fois terminé, je vais prendre son paquet de cigarette dans son sac et m’en allume une. Je ne fume plus depuis longtemps mais très exceptionnellement, je vais m’en griller une ce soir avec lui. Après l’avoir allumé, je la glisse entre ses lèvres et le laisser tirer plusieurs taffes avant de la coincer entre les miennes. J’attrape ensuite ses cheveux et place son visage au niveau de mon érection.

\- Suce-moi maintenant.

Il obéit sans rien dire. Sans opposer la moindre résistance.

\- Applique-toi bien sinon je serais obligé de l’enfoncer dans ta gorge.

Je continue de fumer tout en me faisant sucer, caressant ses cheveux et son visage du bout des doigts. Quand je le regarde s’activer de cette manière sur mon sexe, je me demande comment j’ai fait pour me passer de lui toutes ces années. Pourquoi avons-nous rompu déjà ? Parce qu’on se faisait du mal ? Parce qu’on était toxique l’un pour l’autre ? Oui je crois que c’était ça mais là, ce n’est que pour une nuit. C’est un moment d’égarement. Une erreur de parcours avant de reprendre le cours de nos vies. Rien de plus.

\- Même sans tes mains tu sais comment t’y prendre.

Il relève les yeux vers moi tout en retirant mon sexe de sa bouche et me sourit. Je coince son menton entre mon index et mon pouce pour lui donner un violent baiser avant d’écraser mon mégot dans le cendrier posé sur la table de nuit. Je contourne ensuite le lit pour mieux le regarder. Il est si beau ainsi, à genoux sur les draps couvert de pétales de rose, avec ses bras attachés dans le dos. Il a l’air si vulnérable et me donne tellement envie de lui faire mal.

 

Je finis par le plaquer face contre le matelas. Il pousse un petit gémissement de surprise et peut-être de douleur qui se change toute fois en plaisir lorsque j’introduis à nouveau mes doigts en lui. Je veux m’assurer qu’il n’aura pas mal et peut-être le faire jouir une seconde fois pour qu’il se souvienne bien qu’il n’y a que moi qui puisse lui faire autant de bien.

\- Je veux t’entendre me supplier de te la mettre bien profond.

Je lui mords doucement l’oreille sans cesser ma masturbation anale. J’aime entendre ses gémissements qu’il tente d’étouffer contre le matelas. Il essaie aussi de me cacher son beau visage rouge de honte, à moins que ça ne soit le manque d’oxygène ? Je lui tire les cheveux en arrière et lui relève la tête pour mieux l’entendre me supplier d’une voix entrecoupée :

\- Baise-moi s’il te plait.

\- Je le fais déjà.

Mon sourire se fait plus large alors que je stimule un peu plus sa prostate avec mes doigts. Il se mord légèrement la lèvre inférieure mais finit par ajouter

\- Baise-moi avec ta queue. Je veux te sentir au fond de moi.

Satisfait, je lui donne un langoureux baiser et retire mes doigts pour lui tenir fermement les hanches avant de l’empaler d’un coup. Une fois complètement en lui, je dépose un baiser sur son dos, juste au dessus de ses liens et lui laisse du temps pour s’habituer à ma présence avant de commencer à bouger. Malgré ce que nous avons fait tout à l’heure, je le trouve toujours aussi étroit et les va et vient n’en sont que meilleurs.

\- Putain t’es bon !

Je lâche cette phrase en même temps qu’un grognement alors que je sens l’excitation et le plaisir monter d’un cran. Nos peaux commencent à être couvertes d’une fine pellicule de transpiration alors que de son côté ses gémissements commencent à monter dans les aigües. À ce rythme il ne devrait plus mettre bien longtemps avant de jouir.

\- Est-ce que tu vas jouir ?

\- Oui…, murmura-t-il faiblement.

\- Retiens-toi encore un peu mon cœur.

Sur ces mots, j’accélère encore le rythme. J’ai envie que nous jouissions en même temps. Je trouve qu’il n’y a rien de plus beau qu’atteindre l’orgasme à deux. Je sens d’ailleurs un frisson parcourir tout mon corps au moment où je viens en lui. Au petit cri retenu qu’il pousse, je sais que lui aussi à jouit. Je souris largement, dépose un baiser contre sa peau humide puis me retire en douceur. Je commence alors à défaire ses liens qui ont profondément marqué sa peau.

\- Heureusement que tu n’as pas de photo-shoot demain, lui dis-je avant de déposer un baiser sur les rougeurs qui couvrent ses poignets et ses bras. Je trouve que ces marques te rendent plus beau.

Il se contente d’esquisser un léger sourire avant de passer ses bras autour de mon cou et de poser sa tête contre mon torse.

\- Je suis fatigué, murmure-t-il. Je veux dormir maintenant.

\- Oui, on va dormir un peu avant de recommencer tout à l’heure.

Je lui fais relever le visage vers moi puis dépose un chaste baiser contre ses lèvres avant que nous ne nous étendions sous les draps, enlacés comme les amants que nous aurions toujours dû être. Il pose sa tête contre mon torse et moi je glisse une main dans ses cheveux si doux.

\- À quelle heure dois-tu partir demain ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Dans l’après-midi.

\- Il ne faut plus qu’on se revoit.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu as une famille maintenant. Ne gâche pas tout pour une histoire qui finira de toute façon mal.

\- Alors arrête de t’afficher comme ça avec lui.

Hakuei ne répond rien et se contente de sourire. Voilà qui en dit long sur sa manière de penser ou de voir les choses. Je coince son menton entre mon index et mon pouce pour lui faire relever le visage vers moi :

\- Sinon je serais obligé de revenir te punir.

\- Je ne me suis affiché avec personne. J’échange juste sur Twitter des messages avec des amis.

\- Et bien ne le fait plus.

\- Est-ce que ça te rend jaloux ?

\- Oui.

\- Moi aussi ça me rend jaloux et triste quand je te vois t’afficher comme ça avec ta famille.

\- Je sais.

Je presse mes lèvres contre les siennes pour clore la discussion. Il n’y aura pas d’heureux épilogue à tout ça. On sait que ça ne marchera jamais même si quoi qu’on fasse il y aura toujours quelque chose entre nous. C’est comme inscrit dans notre ADN même si paradoxalement lorsqu’on est ensemble on ne peut pas s’empêcher de se faire du mal. On est toxique l’un pour l’autre à moins que ça ne soit notre amour…

 


End file.
